My little pony la magia de otro mundo
by Zairo2020
Summary: Esta historia empieza luego del final de la cuarta temporada de la serie, por accidente Twilight abrió un portal por el cual entra un ser desconocido con gran poder, si Zecora está en lo cierto, el destructor de mundos está en Equestria, perdonen la forma en la que comencé a escribir, arreglaré la historia pronto...


Hola queridos lectores y escritores de Fanfiction, espero que mi visita a esta sección de fics sea de su agrado, si quieren saber más sobre el personaje que verán en esta historia, esperen que publique su historia en otra página, por ahora, los dejo con esta historia. Uso "" comillas para señalar al narrador, () paréntesis para los pensamientos y / para las acciones. Ejemplo:

"Érase una vez en un palacio, la princesa Twilight Sparkle"  
Twilight: vaya esto de ser princesa empieza a gustarme Spike (aunque me siento rara con esta corona a veces) /dicho eso me quité la corona/

Fin del ejemplo. Mi fic ocurre luego del final de la cuarta temporada de la serie. Sin más que decir, aquí los dejo con esta historia.

Capítulo 1: La amenaza de un alienígena oscuro.  
"Luego de ver el castillo que los elementos de la armonía construyeron, las 6 amigas ponis deciden quedarse a dormir ahí esa noche, todas van a sus habitaciones, al llegar la media noche, Twilight no consigue conciliar el sueño"  
Twilight: /fui a la sala a caminar un poco/ (¿qué me pasa?, ya todo está bien, Tirek fue derrotado y las princesas están a salvo… fue increíble tener toda esa magia, pero era incontrolable, me pregunto si…)/usé un hechizo de teletransportación y me llevó al bosque Everfree/ ¿he?, aún me queda algo de esa poderosa magia, pero debo volver al palacio /a intentar usar de nuevo el hechizo, mi cuerno disparó un rayo de magia hacia el cielo/ upps  
"De pronto un portal se abre y cae un dragón en frente de Twilight"  
Twilight: /di un grito asustada/ un dragón sombra… ¿qué?, a… hola señor dragón, no quise molestarlo yo…  
Dragón: aaaauu /tenía bastantes heridas muy extrañas en el cuerpo, rastros de magma/  
Twilight: hay no, estabas nadando en… ¿su yacusi privado? /noté que traía una extraña tela que lo cubría, parecía moverse y tenía un cinturón con 25 gemas negras/  
Dragón: grrr /no tenía mucha energía/  
Twilight: mejor te llevo con Fluttershy, espero que no seas muy agresivo, aunque ella puede manejar cualquier criatura /con mi hechizo de levitación lo cargué hasta el palacio, pero al intentar entrar, un campo de fuerza lo repele/ vamos, entra…  
"El dragón era más grande que la princesa Celestia pero no tan grande como los dragones adultos antes vistos en la serie, en ese momento, aparece Discord"  
Discord: a… princesa Twilight, capté una extraña y muy poderosa magia oscura provenir de aquí, ¿no estarás intentando estudiar magia oscura verdad?, ¿y por qué cargas a ese dragón?  
Twilight: ¡Discord!, a… lo encontré en el bosque herido y lo traje para que Fluttershy lo ayudara, ¿magia oscura?  
Discord: viene del dragón  
Twilight: pero los dragones no pueden usar magia oscura, ¿o si?  
Discord: /con mi magia removí el extraño traje del dragón/ eso no parece hecho por Rarity  
Twilight: ahora que lo mencionas si está raro, aunque conociendo a Rarity hasta vestiría un árbol  
Discord: ¿por qué no llamas a la princesa Celestia?  
Twilight: debe estar muy ocupada ahora, además todo está bien  
Discord: /miré de cerca al dragón/ no había visto antes un dragón tan negro…  
Twilight: no porque sea negro quiere decir que sea malo, ¿o sí?, hay no, traje a un extraño dragón a Pony Ville, pero no podía dejarlo allá en el bosque así  
Discord: no parece estar consciente, uuu, su magia oscura es muy fuerte, debe ser malvado, enserio Twilight, ¿alguna vez puedes confiar en mí a la primera?  
Twilight: a… no estoy segura, ¿por qué traerá esas gemas?, ¿son su bocadillo?, no había visto gemas negras antes  
Discord: Twilight por favor escucha a tu amigo Discord, antes de que el malvado dragón oscuro despierte y te devore  
Twilight: no es un dragón tan grande, no creo que pueda comerme, pero te haré caso esta vez… ayúdame a llevarlo y no despiertes a mis amigas, deben estar agotadas, me han ayudado mucho hoy, creo que podré sola con esto  
Discord: está bien, luego vengo a visitarte a tu lujoso palacio cuando estés menos ocupada  
Twilight: ¿por qué siempre tienes que hacerme sentir mal?  
Discord: o vamos Twilight, Rainbow Dash hace bromas todo el tiempo y no se quejan tanto  
Twilight: lo siento, sólo vamos, por favor  
"Ambos llevan al dragón a Canterlot, al llegar, los guardias les bloquean el paso al cuarto del trono real"  
Guardia 1: alto, ¿quién es él?  
Twilight: a… no lo sé, Discord dijo que sería buena idea preguntarle a la princesa Celestia  
Guardia 2: las princesas están cenando  
Twilight, está bien, esperaré  
Guardia: tu puedes pasar princesa Twilight, pero Discord y ese dragón no  
Discord: está bien, me quedaré aquí, no notarán mi presencia /me convertí en un florero/  
Twilight: /entré y fui al comedor/ hola princesas, hay algo que deben ver  
Princesa Luna: hola Twilight, ¿todo está bien?  
Princesa Celestia: pareces algo preocupada  
Twilight: hola princesas /me incliné ante ellas/  
Celestia: Twilight, no es necesario eso, pero ya que insistes /hice una reverencia igual/  
"Luna también hace una reverencia"  
Luna: Twilight, hasta en tus sueños estás preocupada frecuentemente  
Twilight: lo sé, verán, fui al bosque hace rato y encontré un extraño dragón, luego Discord apareció y dijo que había detectado magia oscura proveniente de él, el dragón está inconsciente, así que Discord dijo que sería buena idea decirte  
Luna: ¿lo trajiste?  
Twilight: a… si  
Celestia: Twilight, ¿sabes lo peligroso que es un dragón cuando se despierta?  
Twilight: lo sé princesa pero está muy herido y no pude entrarlo a mi palacio, parece que hay guardias invisibles que no lo dejaron pasar  
Luna: ¿dijiste magia oscura cierto?, porque Nightmare Moon se siente atraída hacia algo recientemente  
Celestia: mejor vamos a ver que ocurre  
"Las 3 van una sala donde esperan Discord y el dragón"  
Celestia: no es de este mundo  
Twilight: a… el florero es Discord  
"Discord deja de ser un florero y toma su verdadera forma"  
Discord: hola princesa /hice una reverencia/  
Luna: /miraba al dragón/ a… su oscuridad es poderosa  
Celestia: Twilight, sácalo de aquí ahora...

Twilight: como ordene princesa Celestia /fui a levantarlo para sacarlo cuando/  
Dragón: /me levanté, abrí los ojos los cuales eran totalmente negros/ a… ¿dónde estoy?  
Luna: oooh oh… /me convertí en Nightmare Moon/  
Twilight: hay no… ¿qué he hecho?  
Celestia: ¡Nightmare Moon!  
"Todos los guardias llegan ahí"  
Nightmare Moon: Celestia, espera, quiero hablar con el dragón /decía con mi estruendosa voz/  
"El dragón al ver a los guardias se pone en posición de lucha"  
Shining Armor: guardias a él /empecé a lanzarle ataques mágicos/  
"Los ataques mágicos parecían rebotar sus escamas"  
Dragón: a… /hice una fuerte onda expansiva que los lanzó a todos lejos de mí/  
Celestia: a… /le lancé un hechizo para teletransportarlo lejos/  
"El hechizo rebota y le impacta a Twilight, llevándola a un lugar lejano"  
Discord: (bueno, es mi oportunidad de compensar mi traición reciente)/agarré al dragón de la cola y lo lancé por una ventana del palacio/ upps, lo siento princesa  
"La ventana queda rota"  
Celestia: gracias Discord, tenemos que alertar a todos de esta amenaza  
Nightmare Moon: a… /fui tras el dragón/  
"Los guardias van tras de Nightmare Moon y el dragón, ya afuera en el jardín"  
Dragón: grrr /lancé un viento helado de mi boca congelando a varios guardias/  
Nightmare Moon: ¡alto!, quiero conocerte /decía con mi fuerte voz/  
Dragón: /me preparé para atacarla/  
"Shining Armor enviste al dragón pero sólo se estrella con este"  
Shining Armor: a…alerta total…/me desmayé/  
Celestia: /salí al jardín/ Nightmare Moon, detenlo…  
Nightmare Moon: tu no me…. A… está bien /le lancé un hechizo oscuro/  
"El dragón lo esquiva"  
Discord: /hice que un piano apareciera sobre el dragón cayéndole encima/  
Dragón: /el piano no me hizo mucho daño/  
"Pronto llegan las amigas de Twilight"  
Celestia: corran, es muy peligroso  
Fluttershy: ¡dra Dragón! /salí corriendo/  
Rainbow Dash: si, corre Fluttershy, como siempre…  
Rarity: hay no… el frío dañará los uniformes de los guardias  
Applejack: vamos por él chicas /saqué un lazo y até al dragón/  
Dragón: /di un grandísimo rugido cuya frecuencia sonora rompió varias ventanas del palacio/  
Applejack: a… /quedé aturdida/  
Dragón: /rompí las cuerdas fácilmente/  
"Discord hace caer un gran yunque sobre el dragón, este queda algo aturdido, la princesa Celestia aprovecha la oportunidad de acercase al dragón y con su hechizo de levitación lanza muy lejos al dragón"  
Celestia: Equestria peligra, deben buscar el nuevo palacio su magia poderosa para detener al dragón oscuro  
"Todas asienten"  
Pinkie Pie: ¿y dónde está Twilight?  
Celestia: por accidente la envié al oeste, pero no tardará en volver  
"Twilight llega volando"  
Twilight: a… /aterricé algo cansada/ princesa… ¿Qué pasó aquí?  
Celestia: Twilight, yo me quedaré aquí a controlar a Nightmare Moon y proteger Canterlot por si vuelve el dragón, tu y tus amigas deben hacerse con la magia de la amistad para vencerlo, tengan cuidado, no parece ser de este mundo  
"Todas van rápido al palacio en Pony Ville a buscar"  
Twilight: hay no, ¿por qué el mal nunca descansa?  
Pinkie Pie: porque para ellos es malo todo, entonces sería malo descansar…  
Rainbow Dash: eso… a… casi tiene sentido…  
Rarity: Twilight, percibo unas extrañas gemas desde que desperté  
Twilight: deben ser las gemas oscuras que tiene ese dragón, debemos quitárselas de alguna forma  
Applejack: los elementos de la armonía nos dieron este castillo, ¿podríamos pedirle que nos presten su poder una vez más?  
Twilight: tal vez… vamos todas, cada una siéntese en su respectivo trono  
"Todas se sientan en sus tronos"  
Twilight: o elementos de la armonía, por favor danos tu poder para poder vencer a este malvado ser…  
"Nada ocurre"  
Rarity: mmm, creo que no dijiste por favor  
Twilight: a… si lo hice, ¿o no?, hay no, quise tener mejores responsabilidades pero comienzo a pensar que tal vez fue mucho pedir  
Applejack: no te sientas mal dulzura, estamos contigo y te ayudaremos a vencerlo, eso te lo puedo jurar  
Twilight: gracias Applejack, ahora que lo mencionas, hay algo raro en ese dragón  
Rarity: cierto, parece tener algo contra lo bonito, dañó el palacio de la princesa Celestia, es un horror  
Twilight: no es eso, me refiero a…  
Pinkie Pie: que viene de otra dimensión donde la oscuridad es muy poderosa y se apoderó de él, entonces cuando peleabas con Tirek de alguna forma potenciaste tu magia pudiendo abrir un portal por el cual entró a nuestro mundo, estaba muy confundido y todos empezaron a atacarlo así que se defendió  
Twilight: ¿cómo sabes eso?  
Rainbow Dash: es el poder de Pinkie, es adivina, ¿recuerdas? /le susurré a Twilight/  
"Todas van a buscar de nuevo por el palacio, ya era muy tarde y todas estaban muy cansadas, así que deciden ir a dormir"  
Twilight: aún no estoy segura de esto, ¿qué tal si ese dragón ataca de nuevo?, espero que Pinkie Pie tenga razón, y si la tiene entonces todo esto fue mi culpa /luego de un rato logré quedarme dormida/  
"En el sueño de Twilight, aparece la princesa Luna"  
Luna: haces bien en descansar Twilight, el dragón en este momento está durmiendo, es muy extraño, al entrar en su sueño veo un mundo más allá de las estrellas, veo oscuridad y caos, pero él lucha contra eso, Nightmare Moon se siente muy atraída hacia su poder oscuro, mañana nos guiará hacia él, descansa Twilight  
Twilight: princesa Luna espera… /intenté ir hacia ella pero se alejaba más y más/  
"Al día siguiente, todas algo preocupadas desayunan y van a Canterlot"  
Twilight: Princesa Celestia, lo lamento mucho  
Celestia: no te preocupes, hasta una princesa comete errores, pero una buena princesa puede remediarlos  
Twilight: gracias princesa  
Shining Armor: princesa Celestia, anoche uno de los guardias vio algo cerca de Canterlot, su descripción concuerda con…. El Rey Sombra  
Twilight: ¿el rey sombra?, pero la magia del corazón de cristal lo destruyó  
Celestia: la oscuridad del dragón parece haberlo traído de vuelta, infórmale a la princesa Candance  
Shining Armor: como ordene su majestad /me dirigí al imperio de cristal/  
Twilight: hay no…  
Rainbow Dash: vamos Twilight, tenemos que buscarlos  
Celestia: Nightmare Moon los guiará hasta el dragón oscuro  
Nightmare Moon: síganme ponis /dije en voz alta/  
Celestia: a… aun no me acostumbro a su estruendosa voz… pero me alegra que esté de nuestro lado  
"Dicho esto, las 7 ponis y Spike van en busca del dragón oscuro, Nightmare Moon lo rastrea hasta un espeso pantano"  
Rarity: que horror, este lugar arruinará mis cascos… ¿Por qué los villanos siempre eligen lugares sucios y llenos de barro?  
Rainbow Dash: mmm, tienes razón, sería muy raro ver un villano vestido elegante  
"Mientras hablaban y buscaban, Twilight se separa de las demás sin que se dieran cuenta"  
Twilight: seas quien seas, por favor aparece, quiero hablar, se que estás asustado, no fue mi intención haberte traído aquí yo…  
"De unos arbustos salen unas garras que atrapan a Twilight"  
Dragón: /tapaba la boca de Twilight/ shhh, te escucho, ¿por qué esos sujetos me atacaron?, ¿dónde estoy?, te voy a dejar hablar, pero por favor no grites, ¿ok?  
Twilight: /asentí con la cabeza/  
Dragón: /la solté/  
Twilight: estás en Equestria, un reino habitado por ponis terrestres, pegasos unicornios y alicornios como yo, tienes un aspecto aterrador y por eso los guardias te atacaron /decía nerviosa/  
Dragón: mmm, tiene sentido… a… no comprendo mucho pero escúchame, no soy malvado y sólo me defendía, me lanzaban unas luces raras, lo siento princesa /me incliné ante ella/  
Twilight: hay no, ¿tú también?, digo.. ¿cómo sabes que soy una princesa?/no traía puesta mi corona/  
Dragón: dijiste que eras una alicornio y allá en el palacio escuchaba que te decían princesa  
Twilight: a… cierto… me alegra que no seas malo, por un momento pensé que…  
"Pinkie Pie los encuentra y grita asustada llamando a las demás"  
Twilight: Pinkie Pie espera… no…  
"Todos llegan"  
Spike: hay no, Twilight, te atrapó, rápido salven a Twilight /decía sacudiendo una pata de Nightmare Moon/  
Nightmare Moon: eso haré /decía a todo pulmón/  
Spike: waaaaaa, parece que no sabes como susurrar /decía bastante aturdido/  
Applejack: libera a nuestra amiga malvado dragón  
Rainbow Dash: o será por las malas…  
Twilight: pero no me tiene atrapada /caminé hasta ellas/ escuchen, él no es malo  
Spike: hay no Twilight, te lavó el cerebro  
"Todas van contra el dragón, este sale corriendo muy rápido"  
Rainbow Dash: wow, ¿pero qué?, vaya que si corre  
Twilight: ¡oigan!, estuve hablando con él  
Pinkie Pie: ¡aaa!, ¿hablaste con él?  
Twilight: si y me dijo que está perdido, Pinkie, tu lo dijiste, viene de otra dimensión o algo así  
Pinkie Pie: lo sé tontita es que me gusta que me asusten a veces, es muy divertido  
Nightmare Moon: ¡espera mi príncipe oscuro no te vayas!  
"Todos se quedan viéndola"  
Nightmare Moon: /me sonrojé/ si debería aprender a susurrar /dije en tono casi más baja que Fluttershy/  
Twilight: ¿he?, Nightmare Moon…  
Nightmare Moon: yo… debo irme /me fui rápido/  
Rarity: creo que algo malo le pasa a esa pony, no puede haber amor entre un dragón y una pony, sería muy raro  
Spike: a… si, sería raro… /reía nerviosamente algo sonrojado/  
Twilight: (mmm) chicas, créanme, no me lavó el cerebro, de verdad me dijo que no es malo  
Spike: /una carta salió de mi boca/ mensaje…  
Twilight: /lei la carta/ hay no, el Rey Sombra fue visto cerca del imperio de cristal  
Applejack: rápido, tenemos que abortar el primer tren 

=Fin del capítulo 1=  
Espero que les haya gustado, un saludo a todos, que la pasen muy bien.


End file.
